opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Continents
Extant definitions of continents are a joke. They can vary absurdly following whims, period, cultural or geographic criteria. As opposed to the Realms which are more easily identified by following WWF, there are no technical/scientific criteria for this division of Earth in continents. Here in the Opiliones Wiki we try to make a consensus of conventions. Americas Herein we do neither consider Central America nor West Indies to be part of North America. North America Canada to Mexico. Central America Belize to Panama. West Indies West Indies = Caribbean (Greater Antilles, Lesser Antilles) + Lucayan Archipelago (Bahamas) Eurasia Asia–Africa boundary The boundary between Asia and Africa is the Red Sea, the Gulf of Suez, and the Suez Canal. This makes Egypt a transcontinental country, with the Sinai peninsula in Asia and the remainder of the country in Africa. Asia–Europe boundary The Ural River, which projects into Caspian Sea is mostly accepted as the main boundary. The border between the Black Sea and the Caspian is usually placed along the crest of the Caucasus Mountains, although it is sometimes placed further north. Europe's limits to the far east are usually taken to be the Urals, the Ural River, and the Caspian Sea; to the southeast, including the Caucasus Mountains, the Black Sea and the waterways connecting the Black Sea to the Mediterranean Sea By convention used herein, this division between Europe and Asia at the Caucasus makes Caucasian Russia to be in Europe, while Armenia, Azerbaijan and Georgia are in Asia, with a few Russian buffer subdivisions marked as "Eurasia". So, we can roughly consider the administrative divisions of Russia according to the following scheme: * ASIA = Altai Krai, Altai Rep. (Gorno-Altaysk), Amur, Buryatia, Chelyabinsk, Chukotka, Irkutsk, Jewish (Yevrey), Kamchatka, Kemerovo, Khabarovsk, Khakassia, Khanty-Mansi, Krasnoyarsk (incl. Evenk, Taymyr), Kurgan, Magadan, Novosibirsk, Omsk, Primorsky, Sakha, Sakhalin, Sverdlovsk, Tomsk, Tuva, Tyumen, Yamalo-Nenets, Zabaykalsky (= Agin-Buryat Okrug + Chita Oblast, 2008). * EURASIA = Adygea, Chechnya, Dagestan, Ingushetia, Kabardino-Balkaria, Karachay-Cherkessia, Krasnodar, North Ossetia–Alania, Stavropol. * EUROPE = Arkhangelsk, Astrakhan, Bashkortostan, Belgorod, Bryansk, Chuvashia, Crimea, Ivanovo, Kaliningrad, Kalmykia, Kaluga, Karelia, Kirov, Komi, Kostroma, Kursk, Leningrad, Lipetsk, Mari El, Mordovia, Moscow, Murmansk, Nenets, Nizhny-Novgorod, Novgorod, Orenburg, Oryol, Penza, Perm, Pskov, Rostov, Ryazan, Samara, Saratov, Smolensk, Tambov, Tatarstan, Tula, Tver, Udmurtia, Ulyanovsk, Vladimir, Volgograd, Vologda, Voronezh, Yaroslavl. Asia–Oceania boundary All of Indonesia is herein considered Asia, except the two provinces (Papua and West Papua) that are in New Guinea Island (Oceania). To the West of New Guinea Island it is Asia. Therefore provinces of Indonesia may fall into any of three groups (regarding Continents and Realms): * a) Asia/Indo-Malayan: Aceh, Bali, Bangka Belitung Islands, Banten, Bengkulu, Central Java = Jawa Tengah, Central Kalimantan = Kalimantan Tengah, East Java = Jawa Timur, East Kalimantan = Kalimantan Timur, Jambi, Lampung, North Kalimantan = Kalimantan Utara, North Sumatra = Sumatera Utara, Riau, Riau Islands = Kepulauan Riau, South Kalimantan = Kalimantan Selatan, South Sumatra = Sumatera Selatan, Special Capital Region of Jakarta, Special Region of Yogyakarta, West Java = Jawa Barat, West Kalimantan = Kalimantan Barat, West Sumatra = Sumatera Barat. * b) Asia/Australasian: Central Sulawesi = Sulawesi Tengah, East Nusa Tenggara = Nusa Tenggara Timur, Gorontalo, Maluku, North Maluku = Maluku Utara, North Sulawesi = Sulawesi Utara, South Sulawesi = Sulawesi Selatan, Southeast Sulawesi = Sulawesi Tenggara, West Nusa Tenggara = Nusa Tenggara Barat, West Sulawesi = Sulawesi Barat. * c) Oceania/Australasian: Papua; West Papua = Papua Barat. Oceania These are the least satisfactory names, because the realm name does not coincide with the continent name. And then again, is some classifications, Fiji is a member of Melanesia, which is mostly Australasian, but it belongs to the Oceania Realm... What we use here: Continent Oceania = WWF Australasian Realm (AA) + Oceania Realm (OC) * Australasia 1.1. Australia 1.2. Melanesia: Bismarck Archipelago, Fiji, New Caledonia, Solomon Islands, Vanuatu. 1.3. New Zealand 1.4. Papua New Guinea * Oceania 2.1. French Southern (Iles Crozet and Iles Kerguelen) and Antarctic Lands. 2.2. Micronesia: Bonin (= Ogasawara) & Volcano (= Iwo) Islands, Federated States of Micronesia, Kiribati, Marshall Islands, Nauru, Northern Marianas, Palau. 2.3. Polynesia: American Samoa, Cook Islands, Easter Island, French Polynesia, Hawaiian Islands, Samoa, Tonga, Tuvalu. Category:Places